halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Weaponry
:See also: Development of UNSC Weapons The UNSC have a wide variety of weapons in their arsenal which all have their own strengths, weaknesses and unique capabilities. These weapons, for the most part, are mostly projectile and they mirror common 21st century weaponry, and are based on ballistic capabilities and explosive munitions. They range from standard sidearms to large anti-infantry and vehicle rocket launchers; these weapons are usually extremely resilient to wear and tear, and unlike their Covenant counterparts their ammunition stores can be replaced when low. These weapons rely on their penetrating power to do damage to the intended target, and as such Covenant Energy Shields have drastically reduced their effectiveness. UNSC Weaponry - Covenant perspective Considered primitive by the Covenant, the UNSC weaponry is described by the Covenant Elite force as mostly chemical and projectile, and some of them effective. For the Covenant, human weapons are inferior to those energy based weapons used by them. They take to analysis every single UNSC weapon at the Report on the Atrocity at Halo written by the Supreme Commander (a.k.a. The Heretic or The Arbiter) to the High Prophet of Truth. Munition-based/Ballistic weaponry These weapons all use external ammunition sources, and rely on their ballistic force to create damage. BR55 Battle Rifle Series BR55 Battle Rifle This gas-operated, magazine fed bullpup UNSC rifle is used as a Medium to Long range automatic rifle that has a selective fire (However in Halo: Arms Race it has been seen that the BR55 is capable of automatic fire) of a three 9.5mm round burst from 36-round magazine and utilizes a linked optical scope with 2x magnification capabilities. When hit, though, you will unscope, making being concealed that much more of an advantage. At the rear end of the railing, there is a digital ammo counter to allow the shooter to know when they should reload. It is very accurate, and its relatively high rate of fire makes it a useful all-around infantry weapon. First implemented as a prototype in 2525, the BR55 has since become the staple mid-range rifle for the UNSC. It shoots in bursts of three shots therefore making it extremely useful as an anti-infantry weapon and is capable of killing a fully shielded Spartan II with four well placed bursts to the head. This is known as four-shotting or fore-shotting. This weapon's accuracy and range make it extremely capable of dispatching unshielded opponents from a distance. The spread of the burst makes it imperative to fire at the target's center of mass, which will often result in at least one hit to the head. A skilled shooter can take advantage of the rifles scope to kill an opponent at a distance with some accuracy. It is, overall, an all purpose weapon, putting aside the fact that it cannot penetrate most types of armor. BR55HB SR Battle Rifle This variant of the BR55 has a 36 round magazine and has the same capabilities as its predecessor, with a longer barrel for increased range and accuracy as well as an additional trigger guard on its titanium alloy design. This weapon, like its predecessor, features a 2X scope. MA5 Assault Rifle Series MA5B Assault Rifle thumb|left|MA5B Assault RifleThis infantry service rifle is a staple of the UNSC forces and an often familiar and welcome sight to servicemen when in use. Its magazine allows it to carry 60 rounds of 7.62X51mm tungsten ammunition. It can fire at fully automatic, although with a highly notable decrease in accuracy after more than a few seconds of fire (causing the rifle to be useless in longer ranges). Short bursts are required to produce any sort of accuracy. This has led to its eventual diminished distribution in favor of the more accurate BR55 Battle Rifle. It houses a magnetic digital compass that focuses on the largest body in-system for a constant guide as well as a digital readout of the current ammunition amount. This weapon is useful for dispatching enemies at close range, and with sustained fire it can take down a fully shielded opponent, however its questionable accuracy makes this an unfavorable choice, and not very useful at any range other than close, where a shotgun will often see you through in much better condition. However a soldier who is skilled can dispatch enemy infantry at farther ranges with short controlled bursts of three or four rounds. This weapon is only available in Halo: Combat Evolved. MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle This updated version of the MA5B houses a 32 round magazine of 7.62mm x 51 FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) rounds with more power, range, and accuracy then its older variant due to improved rifling twist. This, when fired in short bursts rather than fully automatic fire, allows it to be both extremely powerful and accurate at medium to close range. It can be fitted with various attachments including a flashlight, and retains the digital readout and compass in its design. Though it lacks the intimidating grumble of the MA5B, the higher-pitched clapping sound of the MA5C firing is misleading of its actual stopping power. The MA5C is only available in Halo 3. M6 Magnum Sidearm Series M6D Magnum Sidearm thumb|right|M6D pistol.A small handgun with surprising effectiveness, it was used by the crew of the Pillar of Autumn during their battle with the Covenant on Installation 04. Its KFA-2 2X electronic scope allows this deceptively small weapon to become effective at medium to long ranges. It fires 12.7x40mm M225 SAPHE (Semi Armor Piercing, High Explosive) Rounds that can easily penetrate and kill almost any unshielded target. It uses a magazine of 12 rounds and can fire semi or full automatic. Nicknamed a "Handcannon" for its immense power, it can eliminate a fully shielded Spartan II in three to four shots. Its bullets will penetrate a target and explode violently, scrambling their internal organs and often causing fatal damage. This weapon is effective against mainly infantry and some light vehicles, as its explosive rounds do high damage to metal plating and internal structures. It is best used against grunts (one shot near the head will kill), but it will usually take an entire magazine to penetrate an Elites' shields and kill it. M6C Magnum Sidearm The M6C Magnum Sidearm is an oversize single-handed, dual wieldable UNSC pistol, firing 12.7x40 M228 SAPHP (Semi-Armor Piercing-High Penetration) rounds from a 12-round magazine. Fired accurately in semi-automatic mode, it can be a powerful anti-personnel weapon. It is notable for its penetration against body armor, killing most unshielded targets, even Elites, in a single head shot. This gun is a stripped down version of the M6D and its lack of an electronic scope, HE ammunition, and selective fire considerably diminish its usefulness as a sidearm. In multiplayer it takes a total of 9 shots to take down a player (normal shields, normal damage) or a total of 5 headshots on a regular Elite or Mark VI Spartan. M6G Magnum Sidearm The M6G Magnum is a semi-automatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed, dual wieldable, magnum caliber handgun. It shares the explosive rounds of the M6D but has a much more shallow magazine of 8 rounds as well as a diminished rate of fire. Although it lacks the linked electronic scope of the M6D, its lighter weight allows it to be dual-wielded like its cousin, the M6C. It has short-medium range and accuracy despite its lack of a scope, which is replaced by an unusable (in game) laser sight. It can be used highly effectively with a steady hand and a quick eye to take down a shielded opponent with four or five shots. M7 Submachine Gun M7/Caseless Submachine Gun thumb|left|M7 Caseless SMGThe M7/Caseless Submachine Gun is a fully automatic, gas-operated, magazine fed, dual-wieldable, short range sidearm. It can be duel-wielded, making it that much more deadly and penetrating. The SMG fires sustained bursts of 5x23mm Caseless FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) rounds from a 60-round magazine at a velocity of 427 m/sec (1300 ft/sec) with an extremely high rate of fire. This high rate of fire combined with the weapon's relatively low weight leads to tremendous recoil and forces the barrel steadily upward after continuous fire. Therefore, careful moderation of aim is required to maintain accuracy. It also sports a telescoping stock and fore-grip. This weapon's spread and recoil make it unfavorable for anything but close-range combat. It also depletes its ammunition quickly. Although the ammunition depletes quickly, dual-wielding makes for an effective CQC weapon. The M7 is very deadly at close range because of the amount of lead it puts out into an enemy in a short period of time. DTM Shotgun Series M90 Shotgun thumb|right|M90AThe M90 is one of the oldest UNSC weapons, but its design has yet to be superseded by anything more effective. It has incredible stopping power and is peerless as an extreme close range (5-10m) weapon. It is a pump action shotgun, carrying up to twelve 8 gauge magnum (3.5") shells at a time with strong recoil. It is devastating at close range and in confined quarters, although it is ineffective at at any real distance. It is unusual in that it is reloaded in the top. Three variants of this weapon exist, the MK I, II, and A variant. The first two differ only in their stopping power, while the third has a reduced number of shells. There is also a civilian DTM variant without the pistol grip that is very popular with local law enforcement officers. While powerful, this weapon's short range makes it only truly useful for specific situations and encounters. These shotguns are very effective against the Hunters (from behind) and the flood, especially the carrier forms, which makes them die and explode in a single shot. M90A Shotgun This variant of the M90 Shotgun has a lower ammo capacity of 6 shells, but a tighter choke than its M90 variant, making it slightly more effective at mid-range combat than its predecessor and breaking it from its specialist restriction. S2 AM Sniper Rifle Series SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle thumb|left|S2 Sniper RifleThis Anti-Material Sniper Rifle has one of the most advanced ammunition types available to the UNSC. It is a gas-operated fed weapon. It fires 14.5mm Armor Piercing, Fin Stabilized, Discarding Sabot (AP-FS-DS) rounds, making it very powerful. These rounds are large in both length and width, and are equipped with four symmetrical fins on the sides of the round, stabilizing its trajectory to results of amazing accuracy, with a hit ratio of 97.3% at maximum range. These sabots are used to fill in the gap in the barrel to make a plug and are ripped off of the projectile before entering the actual target. This weapon utilizes a smart-linked electronic Oracle N-variant scope attached with two levels of magnification, that allows magnification from 2x up to 10x. It has high penetration, said to penetrate "13 feet of meat and bone." However, its clean pass through a soft target leads it to be useless against Flood, which do not rely on internal organ systems as Human and Covenant do. It is highly effective against energy shielding, completely draining a Spartan-II's shield in one shot, killing them if shot in the head. It has a separate AMB variant that uses a slightly different scope and rebuilt grip.100px|left|Sabot Stabilizing rounds Ammunition for the Sniper Rifle is rare so you should conserve it carefully, making every shot count. It is very slow to reload so you should at least have 2 bullets available at all times. SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle This variant of the SRS99C appears in Halo 2. It is an upgrade of the standard SRS99C, featuring a new scope and a better designed handle. SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle This variant of the S2 AM Sniper Rifle has an infrared/topographical scope attachment. It uses the same stabilized fin rounds but has increased penetration power, while a slower rate of fire and higher recoil. It also possesses a built-in iron sight. You can only use this in Halo 3. Non-munition Based M9 HE-DP Grenade 100px|leftAlso known as the Fragmentation Grenade, Frag Grenade for short, this explosive device functions as a fast way to clear infantry, packed with high explosives it is an anti-personnel weapon that can introduce chaos and carnage to even the most well-drilled group of infantry, and is also effective against vehicles. The explosive charge inside bursts the grenade's metal shell apart and sends many small metal fragments flying at high speed, causing damage to energy shields, armor, and flesh in a ten meter (30ft) radius. This device seems to house a safety feature in it that will not allow it to explode before making contact with a hard surface, removing the threat of detonation while still in the user's hand. The name M9 HE-DP, (High Explosive, Multi-Purpose), is generically applied to several variants of this grenade, however the desired explosive result remains the same. A good tactic, is when you need to recharge your shields or when facing strong enemies is to use a couple. Firstly soften up a few assailants with the grenade, then follow up with a burst of automatic fire, or when you are in a hasty retreat, throw one at the ground while backpedaling or before turning to run. The enemy then should be in for a nasty surprise or deterred from giving chase. M7057/Defoliant Projector (Flamethrower) thumb|right|Flamethrower Range The M7057/DP is a standard chemical flamethrower, which projects and ignites a stream of a volatile, semi-liquid fuel. Flamethrowers are cumbersome and relatively difficult to use (psychologically as well as mechanically, especially when the explosive fuel is located on the weapon itself). Referring to the M7057/DP as a weapon is a bit of a misnomer as the "DP" in its nomenclature indicate that it is a defoliant projector—to be used to rapidly clear away heavy foliage for in-theater construction projects and to destroy new or persistent growth from emplacements and/or hardened military assets. It is a great weapon for exterminating clumps of enemies. It is featured in Halo 1 PC and Halo 3 only. Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galileian Nonlinear Rifle (Spartan Laser) thumb|left|Spartan Laser The M6 Spartan Laser is a shoulder-mounted direct energy weapon used by the UNSC that can somewhat be considered a sniper weapon because of its scope and long range distance. It fires an extremely powerful red laser capable of destroying vehicles and infantry with one accurate strike (varying with difficulty setting). When the trigger is pulled, a red sighting laser is projected on-target. The Spartan Laser will then charge for three seconds before firing its powerful and destructive burst. It is capable of passing through multiple targets and reaches great lengths. The Spartan Laser is the most expensive weapon to produce currently known. It costs 218,000.00 cR, more than the cost of four fully armed Warthogs, 129 MA5B Assault Rifles, or over 7,200 M9 Fragmentation Grenades. Its heavy weight, expensive cost, and difficult aiming system make it useful only for special missions. You can only use the Spartan Laser 5 times per Laser(uses up 20 battery units per shot). Explosive Weapons Launcher M19 SSM Rocket Launcher thumb|right|M19 SSM RLThe SSM Rocket Launcher is extremely simple in design and purpose; nicknamed the "SPNKr", it fires HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank) missiles accurately at extreme range. Man-portable, shoulder-fired with an electronic scope with single 2X level of magnification, it is effective at most ranges. It houses a dual-barrel design that allows two consecutive rockets to be fired before reloading is necessary. Unlike most rocket launchers, this feature greatly reduces the amount of waste normally generated by fully disposable rocket launchers. Fires 102mm shaped-charge, high explosive rockets. It is most effective against Light Vehicles, Infantry, and Heavy Vehicles. Its lack of a tracking ability makes it only useful to specialists and must be well-aimed prior to launch. A variant of the model exists that sports a lock-on capability, allowing this weapon to become a "fire and forget" device. Its rockets have a large blast radius and can be devastating when used against groups of assailants. M41 SSR MAV/AW (Rocket Launcher) This variant of the M19 sports a smaller rocket in exchange for a higher range and rate of fire. However, it does not possess the lock-on feature in Halo 3. Halo 1's rocket launcher, listed above, also didn't have a lock-on. LAU-65D/SGM-151 (Missile Pod) The LAU-65D/SGM-151, also known as the Missile Pod, is a Command infantry weapon. It is a missile-launching weapon, holding up to eight small high explosive missiles. Its extreme size and weight means only a Spartan can operate it free of its tripod (although this generally slows them down). Additionally, it can fire faster than the standard Rocket Launcher, somewhat decreasing its weakness against infantry. Its lock on ability makes it highly effective against vehicles, but its small damage radius makes it less effective against infantry. Machine Gun Turret M247 General Purpose Machine Gun thumb|left|150px|Machine Gun turret The turret is a high powered shaded,.30 Caliber machine gun found in two variants - portable and fixed. The gun emplacements are mounted in various positions throughout the Campaign game and appear in a number of different locations on the multiplayer maps. While using the turret you are totally exposed to the enemy fire and therefore you will become a good target that all commanders will order neutralized immediately. With a fixed field of fire, the effectiveness of the turret depends on the direction your enemies are approaching from. Its "unlimited" ammunition and high rate of fire makes it convenient for thinning out advancing forces, it will cause the drivers of vehicles no small amount of anguish. AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun The AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun is a standard 7.62 X 51mm caliber Gatling-style heavy weapon in use by the UNSC for offensive and defensive purposes. It can be mounted on a tripod, vehicle, or detached and carried for use as a mobile weapon. It has a capacity of 200 rounds when detached, and takes a few seconds to reach its highest rate of fire. The weapon is heavy, however, requiring at least two marines for transport on foot, or a single Spartan II (although this slows them down.) Useful for thinning out hapless infantry and can be used against light to medium armored vehicles. Vehicle Mounted M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun thumb|left|M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun The M41 LAAG is a three-barreled, electric-powered, link-less drum fed machine gun. The M41 LAAG fires 12.7x99mm rounds and has fully automatic fire, capable of firing from 450 up to 550 rounds per minute, it also has notable penetration power. This turret has been devastatingly effective in countless deployments against other vehicles and, in particular, against infantry. The M41 LAAG can be found on the M12 Warthog LRV and the Elephant. M68 Gauss Cannon thumb|left|Warthog with a mounted M68 Gauss Cannon The M68 Gauss Cannon of the M12G1 Warthog LAAV (light anti-armor vehicle) fires 25mm projectiles. Its asynchronous linear induction motor produces a bipolar magnetic field to fire the projectiles at hyper-sonic velocity. It's design closely mimics the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (MAC) gun, found on UNSC Warships and on the Orbital Defense Grid defending colony worlds, though obviously on a lesser scale. Though firing single rounds, it can penetrate armor and can even stop tanks, but the Gauss Cannon's small area of effect makes it unsuitable against large groups of enemy infantry. Individually as long as you fire accurately would usually take 1 shot to kill. However it is primarily designed to be used against armor and is relatively sucessful in doing so. 102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret thumb|left|Warthog with a mounted SC-HE Rocket Turret The 102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret is a triple-barreled weapon firing similar HEAT missiles to that of the M19 and M41 SSM. It gives UNSC personnel a high degree of anti-armor capacity, with the ability to fire three HE rockets at any target. This makes it not only extremely efficient as an anti-armor weapon, but is good at dealing with large groups of enemy personnel as well. It is sometimes mounted on the M12A1 Warthog, but has been mostly replaced by the M68 Gauss Cannon and so is a rare variant. However, the UNSC ceased to continue to manufacture such Warthogs because of its high cost and relatively low effectiveness. The reloading of all three rockets takes around 3-5 seconds, which allows the enemy to return fire. The Rocket Turret was also taken off because of its inaccuracy. Even when not moving, the large aiming reticule for the turret makes the rocket inaccurate and the gunner cannot control where the rocket is going. This variant of the Warthog was featured only in the PC version of Halo Combat Evolved. Firing Table The following table was created by testing all of the UNSC weapons on Avalanche. A game of Capture the Flag was started, and by looking at the flag, exact distance can be determined. Weapon The name of the weapon being tested. Rounds until Melee kills How many shots are needed to drop the shields to where one melee hit will kill the player. Rounds to kill How many rounds are needed to drain the shields and then kill the player. Maximum one magazine range How far away the player can stand and kill a player with one magazine of ammunition. This assumes that the player is firing fully automatic and not pumping the trigger. Headshots to kill How many shots are needed to kill a player if all hit the head. Complete Maximum Range The farthest away a player can be and still damage another player with his weapon. (Yes, the Spartan Laser does NOT go on forever, it can go 500 meters. That's all.) Non-Game Weapons These weapons consist of various munition-based weapons not seen in-game but mentioned in the literature. (Halo, Books 1-4; The Flood; First Strike; The Fall of Reach; Ghosts of Onyx) etc. *Hard Sound Rifle A sonic sniper rifle used by ONI for assassinations that leaves no entry or exit wound. *Confetti Maker The "Confetti Maker" is a .308-caliber machine gun that grew into standard use by UNSC rebel factions around 2531. *Heavy Machine Gun-38 The HMG-38 was used by UNSC Marines until they became obsolete in 2525. *M6A Handgun The M6A is a variant of the M6 series sidearm mentioned in a Bungie update on the M6G. *M6B Handgun The M6B is a variant of the M6 series sidearm mentioned in a Bungie update on the M6G. *M6J Carbine The M6J is an UNSC Army variant of the M6 Pistol series. *DTM/Law Enforcement The DTM/LE is a variant of the DTM Series. *M99 Special Application Scoped Rifle The UNSC Army's resident Long-range, anti-material weapon. *MA2B Assault Rifle The MA2B is a cut down version of the standard MA5B. *MA3 Assault Rifle The MA3 is an older variant of the MA5B Assault Rifle. *MA5K Carbine The MA5K is a cut-down variant of the standard MA5B Assault Rifle. *Combat Knife Is a small knife on each shoulder of an ODST, also on the C.Q.B Body. *M19-B Surface-to-Air Missile Launcher A weapon used in Ghosts of Onyx Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons